The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘UEB 6581’.
The new variety is the result of a cross in a planned breeding program between ‘Fuji’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘UEB 3264/2’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,963). The cross resulting in ‘UEB 6581’ occurred in the Spring of 2000 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a late ripening apple variety having red colored fruits with a sweet taste that exhibits Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety was discovered in 2009 with the first flowering and fruiting of the original seedling in the Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in Pencin u Liberce in the Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2010.
The new variety is similar to its female parent, ‘Fuji’, in exhibiting thin one year old shoots, a large area of fruit overcolor, and a late time of eating maturity. However, ‘UEB 6581’ exhibits a conical fruit shape, late harvesting time, and Vf-resistance against scab, while ‘Fuji’ exhibits a globose fruit shape, very late harvesting time, and lacks Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety is similar to its male parent, ‘UEB 3264/2’, in exhibiting weak to medium tree vigor, a spreading tree growth habit, a late harvesting time, and Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEB 6581’ exhibits a conical fruit shape and a relatively large area of red to dark red hue of overcolor, while ‘UEB 3264/2’ exhibits a globose fruit shape and relatively small area of orange hue of overcolor.
Further, when compared to apple tree named ‘Red Topaz’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,895), both varieties exhibit a ramified tree growth type, red fruit skin color, and Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEB 6581’ exhibits conical-shaped fruits with a late time of eating maturity, while ‘Red Topaz’ exhibits obloid-shaped fruits with a medium to late time of eating maturity.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Late ripening, dessert, diploid variety;        Ramified tree growth type with a spreading growth habit;        Weak to medium tree vigor;        Thin one year old shoots;        Medium time to beginning of flowering;        Fruit shape is conical;        Overcolor having a red to dark red hue;        Late harvesting and time of eating maturity; and        Resistance against scab on Vf-gene basis.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.